<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Theseus/Newt]罂粟美人全篇（双性PWP） by SuYuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879261">[Theseus/Newt]罂粟美人全篇（双性PWP）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuYuu/pseuds/SuYuu'>SuYuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FB - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuYuu/pseuds/SuYuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Theseus/Newt]罂粟美人全篇（双性PWP）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Theseus/Newt]罂粟美人</p><p>双性双性双性，有胸有胸有胸，自己注意避雷。<br/>我写完了，纽特生日快乐！！！<br/>我知道宫交不可能，pwp就别讲究太多了，以爽为主。</p><p>        “你喝酒了。”一双纤细柔软的手替Theseus按摩着太阳穴，缓解着他酒醉时的不适感。那声音沙哑着，带一点变声期小男孩的味道，但又不很低沉。Theseus低低地喘了一声，喉头都是浓郁的酒气，他多想就这样借着醉意让照顾他的小孩儿里里外外都沾染上酒气，还有，他的气息。<br/>        “没喝多少，不太碍事。”Theseus竭力保持着镇定。作为一颗冉冉上升的政界新星，他自然拥有惊人的自制力。若是连这点自控都没有，也不知道有多少女人能爬上他的床榻，与Theseus欢度春宵。他今年二十五岁，正值精力最旺盛的时候，当不来禁欲之人，偶尔也会找个床伴出去过夜。好在这些床伴顶多也是各取所需，无意刁难他，Theseus倒也一直过得顺风顺水，四平八稳。<br/>        他是会纾解欲望，却从来没有带过人回家，不管床上那些尤物怎么表现出一副想要踏入他家门的样子，Theseus都会断然拒绝。实际上他家只是间小公寓，破旧极了，到了阴雨天甚至会连绵地漏水；但他从来没想过要换间房子，而是在这一隅蜗居里足足过了八年。<br/>        有人说他从不邀请朋友去他家，大概是金屋藏了娇。Theseus也不反驳，他借着醉意想，是有个娇娇，罂粟美人似的。多漂亮啊，但他不能碰。<br/>        那是Theseus的弟弟，小他八岁，自从父母过世后就一直和他相依为命。斯卡曼德家的小儿子Newt，是个不折不扣的怪种。Newt从来不肯踏出哥哥的公寓半步，在他眼里那间房子就好像是他的领地，只有待在这块地方他才会觉得安心不已。除此之外还有个秘密，Newt虽然是个小男孩儿，但他拥有两套生殖器官。<br/>        他是一个双性人。和“天之骄子”的哥哥不一样，在小时候居住的那一片镇子里，他因为这件事儿饱受嘲讽。路过的绅士淑女们虽然不明说，但眼神里从不掩饰那种带着恶意的惊奇。</p><p>        “哥哥。”Newt声音轻轻的，他说。“今天我十八岁了。”他声音小得Theseus快听不见了，但Theseus还是突然意识到了什么。<br/>        他的小月亮今天终于长大了，到了就算享受肉欲他也没有立场指责的年纪。Theseus的指尖掐着手掌心：“抱歉，今天没能陪你过生日，明天会把礼物补上的。”<br/>        Newt贴在他的身旁，他的胸部发育得很丰满，盈盈乳波随着动作轻轻摇晃着。那件扣得不太完全的睡衣根本遮挡不住底下摇曳的风姿，这幅景象对Theseus好像最致命的春药，让他在一刹那欲火焚身。<br/>        那副身子充斥着欲望，但Newt的脸又是那样稚嫩。他像一只小动物一样柔顺地看着男人，淡粉色的嘴唇一开一合：“哥哥现在也可以陪我过生日呀，谢谢哥哥。”<br/>        现在是凌晨两点，男孩儿的生日已经过去了两个小时。但他像小狗似的柔软湿润的眼神让Theseus心神摇曳：“Artemis想要什么呢，我都答应你。”他借着力抱了抱小孩儿，感受着那具小身子在他怀里细微的一抖。“Theseus。”男孩努力地叫他的名字。<br/>        “你可以更爱我一些吗。”Newt的声音又低了下去，带着极大的不自信，但最终他还是鼓起勇气把剩下的话说完了。“……我想让你只爱我一个人。”<br/>        他听起来委屈极了：“你身上有女士香水的味道，我不喜欢。”跟随着Newt的动作，Theseus低头去嗅闻自己沾染着酒液的衬衫，若有似无的那么几息甜香，和Newt身上的奶香迥乎不同。<br/>        “明明我也可以的。”可以替代那些人，满足你的欲望。那句话还没说完，Theseus就觉得自己下身迅速地肿胀起来。<br/>        Theseus勃起了，对着珍视了十八年的亲生弟弟，那纯真的小男孩引诱着他去品尝罂粟。而他无法否认他心中的兽欲。他想把小月亮里里外外地都弄脏，射得满脸都是白浊，让小孩儿小腹鼓起含着他的精液入眠，让那里面揣上一个作为背德之物产物的孩子。他按捺住内心勃发的躁郁：“Newt，你知道你在说什么吗？”<br/>        Theseus就是一个伪君子，心怀浓重的欲望，却还像个正人君子似的端着架子讲授礼义廉耻。<br/>        而那双柔美的小手不再环着Theseus的腰身，而是一路绕到了他的腿间，拉开了那道拉链。肿大充血的阴茎跳了出来，带着十足的侵略性和兽欲。Newt顺势低下身，他埋在男人腿间，伸出舌尖来舔了舔巨物的前端。Theseus倒吸了一口凉气，拎着Newt的后颈把对方拉开：“Newt，你这样……”<br/>        Newt又重新坐到了他的膝头，张着嘴去找Theseus的嘴唇，然后重重亲吻上去。他说：“喜欢哥哥，最喜欢Theseus。”<br/>        努力建设好的心理防线霎时溃不成军。Theseus心想，罂粟有毒他也会心甘情愿毒死的，就如飞蛾扑火的那一瞬间，也只有温暖和快乐。</p><p>        “你不后悔吗？”他哑声问怀里的弟弟，同时也在问自己。<br/>        后悔吗？他不后悔，Theseus已经想把他的月亮收在他一个人手里太久了。一想到未来某一天Newt可能会在另一个男人身下婉转承欢，甚至为他孕育子嗣，男人就嫉妒得发狂。“我不后悔。”Newt的声音轻而坚定。“Newt是哥哥一个人的。”<br/>        男人捏了捏Newt的乳房，虽然大而柔软，但里面还结着发育时的小硬块儿：“宝贝儿可真美。”Theseus挑逗着那两颗乳粒，那里敏感得不得了，几乎是指甲盖刚擦过的那一瞬间就迅速挺立了起来。他的眉目间尽是痴迷，丝毫不掩自己对于这副身体的喜爱之情。一双鸽乳在他手里像波浪似的变幻着形状，而Newt也掩着声音细细地喘，一听倒是得了不少趣味。“宝贝怎么这么骚，一摸就忍不住了？”Theseus的声音带着一股情欲的味道，听着更撩人心弦。<br/>        Newt毫无章法地吻着哥哥，而显然Theseus的吻技要好得多，狠狠地掠夺着小孩儿嘴里的津液，吻得Newt昏头转向。顺着嘴唇往下吻，在锁骨上嗦吻出一个明显的印记，细细密密的吻再往下，Theseus咬住了那双奶子的乳头，成功地引起了Newt动情高亢的一声惊喘。他只是惩罚性地咬了咬那对红樱桃，接着一路蜿蜒到了肚脐眼和胯骨处。Theseus随手扯下了Newt的睡裤。<br/>        男孩儿两腿之间的体毛稀疏，粉白的皮肤看着很是诱人。Theseus将小茎纳入嘴中，双性人的男性器官通常要比正常男性小，鲜少使用的玉茎很是可爱。男人顺着小茎舔吻着，又吸又咬。Newt的双手插在男人和他相似的浅色头发里，在巨大的背德的快感中又哭又叫，没一会儿就泄了身子。<br/>        处子的精液很稠，但那小肉柱没什么其他异味，或许是爱干净的缘故，Theseus埋在腿间甚至能闻到双腿上的沐浴露淡香。他喉头一动，将白液尽数咽进肚子里，在Newt羞耻的眼神里，抬头吻了吻Newt的嘴唇。<br/>        “小月亮是甜的，小月亮的牛奶也是甜的。”<br/>        Theseus伸手摸了摸茎后的小肉缝，那里已经全是动情时粘腻的水液。他第一次欣赏这块地方，成熟了以后带着别样的风味。嫩白的馒头穴鼓鼓的，像两瓣蚌肉似的等人采撷。“Newt。”Theseus拿教训弟弟的语气同Newt说话。“放浪的孩子流了这么多水，我该怎么罚你呢，我亲爱的弟弟。”<br/>        “罚你，一直做我的小月亮好吗。”</p><p>        花穴的触感很滑腻，不像Theseus那些风骚成熟的床伴们被使用过不知道多少次的阴部，而是娇嫩漂亮，像一朵花似的绽开在Artemis的身体下方。Newt看起来很害羞，他几乎没有自我抚慰过身体，对他来说那个地方是怪异而羞耻的。正是因为多长了一道小缝，才会有铺天盖地的嘲笑，才会有那么多人窃窃私语着秘而不宣的传闻。Theseus用来拿枪的粗粝手掌大力揉捏着两瓣阴唇，给小处子带来头晕目眩的快乐。“好…好奇怪，哥哥。”娇气的双性人咬着下唇哽咽道。“哥哥，不觉得脏吗？”<br/>        那里脏吗？Theseus的眼神微暗，他停下了手指揉搓的动作，让Newt感到了一种极大的惶恐和不安。Newt心想，他的哥哥是不是也觉得他是个小怪物。<br/>        而Theseus低声道：“当然不脏，一点都不脏。”说着他低头，在那块地方虔诚地落下一个吻，离分之时嘴唇上甚至挂着晶莹的粘液，在月光下看起来格外下流。Newt喘的声音更大了，他被巨大的喜悦和作祟的羞耻之心充斥着，被哥哥吻住了。口水交换时Newt尝到了自己穴道里流出的水，处子的花液没什么异味，淡淡的味道盈满整个口腔。<br/>        唇分之际Theseus粗喘着，摸了摸Newt蜜糖棕色的软发：“Newt果然都是甜的。”<br/>        Newt此时却没有最开始故意勾引Theseus时的勇气了，他低着头，下唇咬得发白：“你现在和我做这些事情，是不是因为我……因为我和别人不一样？”他选择了用更婉转的说法，而不是问Theseus“是不是因为我是个双性人所以你才会操我”。<br/>        Theseus低低地叹了一声：“是。”<br/>        Newt的头垂得更低了，那张被刘海盖了一小半的小脸上满是失落。沉沦于情欲的理由这样简单，不过是因为他是双性，长了个女人的逼，倒也和Theseus那些床伴没有任何区别。<br/>        “Artemis，因为你是我的弟弟，这个世界上我最亲近最爱的人。你当然和别人不一样。但是……如果我们做了这些事情，就再也不能回头了。”他们将共同坠入肉欲的深渊，为道德伦常所不耻。作为最亲密的兄弟，却行如此苟且之事，确实不该。<br/>        Theseus继续说道：“我太自私了。Newt，我承认我早就对你存有这样肮脏丑陋的心思，从你搬来这里我看到你的身体时就想操你。但如果你现在后退，那么还来得及。”话没说完，他就被Newt滚烫的身体环抱住了。那双饱满的嘴唇贴着他的耳朵，笨拙地细密亲吻着：“哥哥真的爱我吗？我好喜欢哥哥。”男孩儿啜泣着，但又坚定地说道：“那请你占有我。”<br/>        Newt的手指被牵起来，抚摸着自己的花穴。比起Theseus宽大的手掌，那双小手白皙细嫩。一根手指顺利地没入阴道之中，突如其来的异物感让Newt不太适应地扭了扭身子，但那里流的水实在是太多了，一根指头对穴眼儿来说只是不值一提的刺激，甚至深入不到里面，称不上多少快感。“吃掉。”Theseus的语气不再温柔，而是强势地命令道。屈服于情欲的小男孩儿伸出嫣红的舌尖，痴迷地舔舐着自己的液体。<br/>        下身却突然被插入两根手指，男人的手掌能把他的手整个包在里面，插入的感觉自然也是不同的刺激。Theseus并拢着两根手指，在里面来来回回地抽插着，清亮的水液随着动作越聚越多， 落到沙发布料上洇出一小块水渍。那小穴就好像泉眼，汨汨地往外冒着淫水。<br/>        明明是如此淫荡的景象，却因为安在Newt的身体上而显得无比纯情，带着一副诱人的单纯，如同伪装成无害小花儿的罂粟。<br/>        双性本就性欲旺盛，身体也比正常男女性要敏感一些，不时就适应了四根手指在其中飞速捣插的尺度，而且也在指奸中得了些许趣味。Newt弓着身子，在Theseus怀里喘叫着，那声音又甜又腻，像是小兽在狺狺发情。真敏感，Theseus低头安抚地吻了吻Newt的发丝。Newt的头发是漂亮的蜜糖棕色，那颜色让Theseus有一种错觉，仿佛自己正在奸淫一个上帝派来的小天使。而他就是恶魔，把天使拆吃入腹，让小家伙沾染上恶魔的体液，打开双腿任他妄为，而再也回不到天堂去。<br/>        他将尺寸惊人的性器抵上Newt腿间的花苞，在蹭弄之间Theseus低头亲了亲弟弟和自己相似的雀斑，这一特征让他更清醒地沉溺在背德的快感中。斯卡曼德家的两个孩子像普通的兄弟俩似的亲昵地蹭着鼻子，而他们的下身却严密地贴在一起。<br/>        在这一瞬间，他们是兄弟，是亲人，也是恋人，是浓情蜜意的爱侣。<br/>        进入时动作还是很吃力，对于处子来说那具身子多少会有些疼痛，在纠缠半天后Theseus才勉强将龟头塞入那处小穴里。穴肉蠕动着，嫩滑无比，层层媚肉包裹着他的茎头。不得不承认，这副勾起他深重欲望的身子实在也是极品。Theseus下流地想，他这辈子从来没有操过这么会吸的穴。他眯起眼，往前挺了挺身体，他的龟头很快感受到了一层阻隔。<br/>        随着年纪的增长那块地方已经发育得成熟了，处子膜薄薄的一层，弹性也只有一点点儿。他只要往前用力就能顶穿那道薄膜，在男孩儿的小身子里随意驰骋。但Theseus舍不得，他对于这个漂亮的弟弟永远只有无限的爱和包容：“宝宝，接下来可能会有点儿疼……”<br/>        “如果难受的话，就咬我。”<br/>        Newt乖乖地应了一声，他对于接下来会发生的事情充满了一种紧张的期待。Theseus柔和地吻着他的鼻尖，轻轻地舔弄他的耳道，比正常男人要小的精致喉结；而下身则毫不含糊地重重操弄进去，一下子破开了那层屏障。<br/>        尽管对于会发生的事情有了十足的心理准备，Newt还是被突如其来的剧痛逼得两眼潸然。Theseus疼惜地摸着Newt的头发，又用温热的唇吻去簌簌落下的泪水：“不痛了不痛了，Artemis，放松点。”并不是Newt一个人难受，Theseus也好不到哪里去，小孩儿的穴太紧了，他也被箍得很是不舒服。想要在里面横冲直撞肆虐的欲望升腾起来，又迅速地被Theseus用理智压抑下去。这是他最宝贝的孩子，是他藏了八年不给人看的罂粟美人，他不想让Newt受到一点儿伤害。<br/>        等双方都适应了这种负距离交融的感觉，Theseus才摆动腰身缓慢顶插起来，而Newt也不时发出几声喘叫。现在占领Newt脑海的不再是疼痛，更多的是一种巨大的满足感，他正在被大自己八岁的从小钦慕的哥哥占满。以这种占有欲为名义，快感堆积得也极其迅速。不一会儿，Newt的声音就更加甜蜜起来：“啊…哥哥，那里…那里好舒服…”猫儿一样的细喘挠在Theseus的心上，泛开一阵阵涟漪。男人不是没听过叫床声，以前比Newt会叫的人也是大把，有些甚至他不碰就能自顾自地淫叫。但现在不一样，那把嗓子并不淫浪，清澈中带一点小男孩儿的沙哑，让他心痒不已。<br/>        Theseus扶着茎身继续深入，那处馒头穴已经充血肿起来，两瓣阴唇现在是漂亮的艳红色。穴道太能吃了，天赋异禀的双性人将Theseus的巨大性器吞到底端。等完全进去的那一刻，两个人皆是舒服地喟叹了一声。Theseus埋在里面，伸手去捉男孩儿挺翘的臀肉。屁股肉紧致娇嫩，手感极好，他忍不住在上面拍了两把。力道不重，他果然听到了Newt细得像猫叫似的吟哦声，一时间心里溢满了满足感。<br/>        “Theseus，Theseus…你动一动…呜啊…”得了趣味的小双儿淫荡得要命，他只知道穴道深处痒极，想要兄长在里面捅一捅，好能止止痒。闻言Theseus不禁笑出声来：“Newt，这么骚的话那就自己动一动。”Newt的脸霎时红起来，但身体还是很诚实地吞吐着大肉棍，竟是真的自己动了起来。<br/>        真乖啊。Theseus吻着Newt酡红的脸颊上点缀的雀斑，下身也配合着动作起来。他知道双性体力并不太好，尤其是Newt这种长时间待在家里的生活状态，估计动不了几下就会停下来。而长时间不接触外界的皮肤则呈现出一种不自然的瓷白色，他揉搓着那对饱满的呈半弧形的奶子，想象着里面溢满奶汁的样子，下身又胀大了几分。<br/>        “宝宝，以后跟我出去走走好不好。”Theseus宠溺地问他的小爱人，下身却依旧凶狠地肆虐着，在穴道里来回抽动。<br/>        Newt被操得几乎失去神智，但他对于出门这件事很是害怕，这种恐惧已经根深蒂固了。他流着眼泪娇声道：“啊…不，不出去…我不想出门，哥哥…顶到那里了啊！”一出门将这样罪恶的身体暴露在日光下，将他对于兄长畸形的爱暴露在大庭广众之中，这让他感到本能地抗拒。Theseus动作的力度更大了：“答应我，Artemis，和我一起出门去。”<br/>        在操弄中Newt执着地摇着头，他咬住自己的下唇，连呻吟都不再放肆。仿佛下一秒他就会被审判为有罪，因为和他的亲生哥哥抵死缠绵。Theseus的脸上闪过一丝不快，愈发凶狠地撞击着，甚至想把囊袋也一并撞到穴里，他们的肢体碰撞发出“砰砰”的声音，因为操得太深Newt脸上浮现出痛苦的神色。<br/>        “说不说，答应我。”Theseus的声音不容置疑，他绝对地控制着自己身下的人，不容对方有一点反抗。Newt被干得神智不清，操到敏感点的时候不得不叫出声来：“啊…好，哥哥…呜啊…答应，答应你。”Theseus这才脸色稍霁，吻着Newt的头发低声说：“真乖宝宝。”<br/>        “想给你穿裙子，漂漂亮亮的，像一支最娇艳的百合花。我带着你出门，你就是我的小妻子。”禁忌的称呼让他无比兴奋，他知道这支百合花下是怎么样的魅惑和诱人，那是罂粟，是娇娇美人，是他的弟弟，是他一个人的宝贝。<br/>        Theseus又继续道：“Newt永远是我一个人的，你的身子这么漂亮，我舍不得让其他人看见。”怀里的人闻言，肩膀不自然地抖动起来，眼泪濡湿了他的肩窝。Newt迷茫地问道：“哥哥真的觉得我不是怪物吗？”<br/>        “不是，小月亮是最漂亮的小孩儿，身上哪里都是完美的。”只是我一个人的罂粟美人。<br/>        激烈的动作中Newt又叫了起来，只是这叫床的声音更甜腻更高昂，仿佛摒弃一切似的，放肆地呻吟出声。“我们去床上好不好？”Theseus以把尿的姿势把小了自己一圈的双儿抱起来，阴茎插在身体里往卧室的方向走去。其实不过几步路，但这个姿势进得太深了，又时时能碾到骚心。在第三步还没跨出之时，Newt竟然靠穴道收缩达到了高潮，水液淅淅沥沥地滴下来，双儿在这种情况下达到了第一次潮喷。和潮喷一起来的是前端的射精，处子第二次的精液稀薄了一些，色情地挂在小腿处，甚至连家里的画框也被沾染上一点白浊。<br/>        太敏感了，小骚货。Theseus在心里想。<br/>        在主卧的床上他们再一次陷入疯狂的缠绵，Newt的身体对哥哥的接纳度更高了，甚至在最深处的部位也悄悄张开了一个小口，迎接着男人的进入。“这是什么？”Theseus难得地陷入了错愕之中，他们从来没有带Newt去检查过身体，没想到这套器官发育得如此完整。那最深处含苞待放的小口，竟然是子宫的入口处。“我想进去子宫，可以吗？”Theseus对那对发育傲人的乳房爱不释手，一边顶撞一边询问着。<br/>        答案当然是肯定的，他不允许Newt拒绝他。最深处的子宫口随着大力的动作打开了一个小缝，Theseus深吸一口气，将龟头勉力卡了进去。太舒服了，里面暖融融的，比花穴道还要紧致，吸着他的龟头不肯放。Theseus又插了一会儿，终于感到了一点想要射精的欲望，将浓精狠狠地灌进那处娇小的子宫里。几波浓稠的精液冲刷着宫壁，Newt被烫得翻着白眼有些意识不清。浓白的精液将他的小腹撑起一个小小的弧度，随着Theseus的退出，子宫口也紧紧地闭锁起来，不让那些精液排出。<br/>        Theseus伸手抚摸着那个诱人的弧度，仿佛那具身体里正孕育着胎儿似的，将母体撑起来。“宝贝以后给我生个小小月亮吧。”他轻笑着，咬了一口Newt肿起来的唇瓣。<br/>        明明自己还是个刚成年的小孩儿，过几个月可能就要大着肚子孕育乱伦的子嗣。Theseus被自己疯狂的幻想勾得兴致高涨，甚至又硬了起来。<br/>        但是Newt身下的前穴已经充血，肿得肉嘟嘟的，可怜兮兮地挂着几丝白液，根本使用不了了。Theseus满意地看着这雪白诱人的胴体上青紫的指印和吻痕，心中危险的施虐欲更盛。既然尝了罂粟的味道，那么不如把美人占有得彻彻底底好了。Theseus伸手按着那被操的力度太狠而撞得红起来的臀瓣，逐渐地挪到了后穴的位置。那处小菊因为没有使用过而紧紧地闭合着，皱褶泛出迷人的形状。<br/>        Newt可怜巴巴地转头看男人，心里一阵瑟缩，男人的眼神看起来暴虐无情，正当得上那“战斗英雄”的称号。Newt撇了撇嘴，用喊哑了的嗓子轻声说：“Theseus，你轻一点。”那看起来像一只乖乖的小狗，令Theseus的心一下子软了下来。<br/>        “Newt，我要进去你的后面。”Theseus使用了祈使句，而不是普通的问询，他揉了揉那小山丘似的臀，伸手插进了一根手指。后穴比他想得还要紧，因为洗过澡的缘故很干净，他费了好大力气才勉强塞进整整一根。太紧了，而且热得要命，根本没法承受他这个尺寸的插入。Theseus起身去拿沐浴液，挤出整整一滩来，才尝试着用手指插进那高热的甬道里。<br/>        这次的进入并没有那么艰难了，但以沐浴液的粘稠程度润滑还是有些吃力。牛奶味的沐浴露是白色的，现在Newt的屁股上都是，让他欲火更盛。小家伙现在也感受不到什么快乐，扭动着屁股想要逃开哥哥的桎梏。“Theseus，我不舒服……”Newt的声音里带了点哭腔，娇娇软软的，撒娇的样子格外诱人。<br/>        Theseus耐心地开拓着那一块地方，他不住地吻着Newt薄而好看的蝴蝶骨：“Artemis，相信我好吗？”那根手指继续在菊穴里抠挖，不知道碰到了那块地方，令双儿止不住地叫了出来。他心知肚明，那里就是前列腺的位置了。反复按压那块区域令Newt的身体放松了不少，足够吃入第二、第三根手指，Theseus三指并拢在里面动来动去，作乱不已。后穴没有那么多水液，但又热又紧，让Theseus恨不得现在就插进去，把小男孩儿插坏。“多按按那里，好舒服…”Newt被按得动情，身体反而放松下来，让Theseus把性器抵在了后穴入口。不同于在花穴时的急躁，Theseus耐心地将巨物推入肠道之中，但那物事还是太大了，对Newt来说十分吃力。Newt扭摇摆臀，食髓知味地迎合着哥哥的攻击。他们果然身体契合，用不了多久Theseus就顺利地进入了肠道。那里太热了，仿佛全身的热量都集中在了后穴处。Newt的手指紧紧地攥在床单上，他舒服极了，但是后入式让他没什么安全感，看不到Theseus的脸，只能靠着凶猛的动作感受对方在自己的身体里作乱。<br/>        在此时Newt依旧感到一点微妙的不确定感，他在和自己的哥哥赤裸交缠，而且他很疼，这不是一场虚假的春梦。“操我…狠狠地操我…”乖孩子嘴里吐出了不可思议的淫词浪语，他空出一只手去摸Theseus的茎身根部，感受着那巨物是怎么样插在他的后穴里，又是怎么样让他发出动情的粘腻叫声的。<br/>        后穴可以进得很深，阴茎几乎随着动作在纤细身体上顶弄出形状。但这显然是不可能的，Newt的小腹还微微下垂着，子宫里面装着积储的浓精，随着肉体啪啪拍响而晃动，发出摇荡的水声。太淫荡了，Newt羞耻地想。<br/>        抽插了好几百下，Theseus才在后穴里释放了第二波精液，而Newt也才被允许射出来，双性人敏感淫荡的身子增加了被操射的概率。此前他被堵住了小小的铃口，限制了他的射精欲望——如果释放得太多会对他身体造成极大的损伤。Theseus抽身出来，后穴没有子宫，于是白液尽数流出穴道，看着淫靡极了。“喜欢吗？”他低声问道。<br/>        Newt已经累得说不出话来，小幅度地点了点头，也不撒娇了，被捞过来窝在Theseus的怀抱里时两条细白的腿还在打抖。Theseus心知高强度的性爱累到了刚破身的处子，安慰地抱着小朋友，又像大狗狗似的蹭Newt的鼻子。“小娇气包。”他无奈地笑了笑。<br/>        在这场欢好后，或许在未来的某一天他们会有个小孩儿，他的小娇气包会涨奶，他们的小孩儿会像Newt一样乖而漂亮。在这一刻，他们感受到一种无与伦比的幸福感，分不清水乳交融还是血浓于水。此时，Theseus只需要抱着他的小月亮清理干净，然后在同一张床上交颈而眠。<br/>        不管是自卑的小月亮，还是动情的小月亮，都永远悬挂在Theseus的心间，成为令他柔软的弱点。他被吸引，沉沦，以至于中毒已深。<br/>        Newt就是他金屋藏的娇娇，是蛊了整整十八年的罂粟美人。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>